


Now And Ever

by echoaes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jegulus, M/M, Muggle AU, Pining, Regulus Black deserved better, Regulus is in love, Soft Boys, muggle setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoaes/pseuds/echoaes
Summary: Regulus might have a crush on his brother's bestfriend. Fortunately for him, his bestfriend push him in the right path.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194





	Now And Ever

**Author's Note:**

> written for marauderstars on ig.

James looked at him like every morning since the start of this year. _Fucking hazel eyes_. Quickly playing with his hair, he dropped his gaze on his plate and started to eat. Regulus still watched him while drinking his coffee, ignoring the rest of the slytherin. _Too early to listen to people anyways_. His brother was chatting with his new boyfriend, Remus who also happened to be the only decent bloke of the four of them. Pettigrew, as usual, was eating as much food as he could. Regulus's gaze fell once again on Potter who was looking now at Evans. His heart dropped in his chest. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 **[07:21am] potter** : _You look like hell._

 **[07:23am] regulus** : at least i can change that, you can't change your face.

**[07:24am] potter** : _you love my face._

 **[07:26am] regulus** : nobody does.

Even from where he was seated, he could hear Potter's laugh. It was a loud laugh, not a sweet sound more like a special music playing only when you want to be in a good mood. Regulus was everything but a liar and Potter laughing always made him feel better. It doesn't mean he won't deny it out loud. 

“Who are you watching, Black?” asked a rough voice beside him. 

“Since when it's your business, Avery?” 

Reed, Regulus's bestfriend, chuckled softly and smirked at him. 

“Fuck off Reed.”

Her smirk only grew bigger, “Are you going to become red? You love red, don't you?”

“I'm going to burn you.”

“I'd love to see you try, darling.” she answered, her voice oddly soft. 

Regulus decided to ignore her too and pick up his phone once again to answer his received texts. 

**[07:32am] potter** : _You say the sweetest thing._

 **[07:34am] regulus** : Fuck off.

**[07:35am] potter** : _Gladly :)_

Regulus internally chuckled and dared to look one last time at his long time crush. _Fuck_. James was also looking at him, a brow raised and smirking smugly.

Since a pretty long time, Regulus knew he shouldn't have feelings for his brother's bestfriend. James Potter. A reckless and dumb sixteen year old boy who thought the world turned around him. To be honest, those last days, Regulus's world turned around James so he wasn't totally wrong. 

Hazel eyes, wide smile and such an amazing personality. They were opposite. James was the nature, bright and soft, Regulus was the sea, deep and scary. 

“You should tell him. You're hurting yourself.” Reed whispered, seating by his side during english class. 

Making sure that professor Mcgonagall wasn't watching them, he turned his head toward his long time friend. She has always been a good friend, here for him in a way no one has ever been and he couldn't be more grateful to have someone like her in his life. 

“I don't think it's that simple.”

“You're only making it complicated. Talk to him, Regulus.”

The young Black looked at his friend, she was so sure of what she was saying, certain that it will go well, that everything will be fine one day. He wasn't. Regulus was always so uncertain. He sighed.

“You will never know if you don't try.” she whispered, a soft smile painted on her face. 

“You are right.”

She looked confused for a second and frowned, “As usual.”

Regulus chuckled and took out his phone discreetly from his pocket. 

**[01:35pm] regulus** : A word after class? At the astromy tower?

 **[01:37pm] potter** : _Wow, must be serious if you text me in class._

 **[01:37pm] regulus** : Yes or no?

 **[01:38pm] potter** : _Yes, of course._

Breath. Regulus remembered perfectly well the first time he met Sirius's best friend. He always has been the smiling one. Regulus couldn't place one time where he didn't saw James with a big smile on his face. It was probably why he was so screwed, that fucking damned smile. Fucking pretty boy. “You should smile more, Reg.” Potter once said to him after he smiled at one of Sirius's jokes. 

Potter was always something else, something he couldn't quite understand but he wanted to, desperately so. 

“Regulus?” 

The younger watched the gryffindor walking toward him, with that fucking smile, and he couldn't help the acceleration of his heartbeats, his blood running faster and faster in his veins. Taking a deep breath, he tried vainly to calm himself. 

“James.”

The older teenager blinked and frowned, he stuttered feeling himself blushing. Regulus smirked when he understood ; one word and the potter boy became a whole mess. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I- yes, of course! What's up? You wanted to talk?”

Walking calmly toward James, Regulus stood proudly in front him, “I don't think neither of us should talk right now” He whispered. 

James's eyes widened, almost comically. Feeling Regulus's breath against his skin, he forgot about how anxious he had been all day, and could think only about one thing. 

“James, I-”

No other words were spoken, soft lips swallowed them and Regulus immediately closed his eyes. Hands on James's face, he closed the distance even more, he wanted this, being close go his long time crush. Lips to lips. Skin to skin. 

Now and ever. 


End file.
